thelifeofamycharmytailsandcreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Meet Tails
:Note: This short, along with all of the other TF2-based ones, is not canonical to the actual story. Meet Tails is the sixth TLOACTAC Short of the TLOACTAC series. This is also the second Team Fortress 2-parodied short. It is a parody of the Meet the Scout video of Team Fortress 2, which introduces the Scout, one of the nine playable characters in the aforementioned game. Hence the name of the short, the character who portrays a similar role to the Scout, who is also the star of the short, is Tails. Synopsis This short's plot is similar to that of the Meet the Scout video, where Tails is seen on the go. Plot The short begins with a warehouse opening, revealing the four BLU speed-type characters crouching as they discuss about the strategy to use to overcome and succeed in reaching the control points. They finish and Tails takes a view of the RED base showing the members stationed around the center point doing certain things: Rouge is steadily sniping; Shadow is smoking while holding his machete; Silver is setting up barricades with the use of his Psychokinesis; Eggman is setting up defensive preparations by building Sentries and robots; and Blaze and Amy text message each other, leaving Charmy and RED Tails unamused as they shake their heads. The plan was set and the four speed-type characters take off and charge into a ferocious battle between their team and RED. The camera views Tails as he succeeds in dodging RED Eggman's Sentries and robots and knocking out RED Bowser with his bat. He manages to dodge everything the RED team throws at him and eventually runs to the center of the stage, also managing to meet up with the other three speed-type characters, as they run across a train track as RED Knuckles, Blaze, and Silver get crushed when attempting to capture and kill the BLU characters. The title card for "Meet Tails" appears, when suddenly Tails comes from the side and walks in front of the title card. He talks to the camera saying that he should not be underestimated and that he was "more than meets the eye". The story cuts to a scene where RED Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy are chatting, when suddenly the former gets poked in the back of his head with Tails's baseball bat. Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy notice Tails as the latter "greets" them by saying "Yo, what's up?". Back to the title card, Tails points out that nobody should get started on his age and size. It cuts back to Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, and Tails, and the RED members are seen having a fight with him, with Knuckles using his fists, Sonic using his Spin Dash, and Amy using her Piko Piko Hammer. Back to the title card, Tails points out that it's a big deal. Back to the battle scene, Tails is strangling all three of the RED members simultaneously with his bat. Back to the title card, Tails flexes his left arm, also pointing out that he was just kidding and that he is not the kind of muscular guy, followed by a cut-back to the battle scene, where Knuckles puts Tails in a headlock while Sonic does his Spin Dash towards him and Amy swings her hammer, only to end up mistakenly hitting Knuckles instead from the way Tails managed to dodge the hits from them. Back to the title card, Tails says one of the Team Fortress 2 Scout's well-known phrase: "Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brotha?", changing only one thing of the phrase and that is where the Scout says "I hurt people", whereas Tails says "I'm a boy that hurts... harmlessly", as he pokes the camera. Battle scene: Tails hits Amy on her chest with his bat. Title card: Tails points out that he is a "force-a-nature". Battle scene: he hits Knuckles and Sonic in their crotches with his bat. Title card: he points out that he nor Canada are dangerous, but what is dangerous is messing with a guy wielding a metallic baseball bat, and that whoever would attempt at doing that is f**king dead. Title card: Tails yells out "Whoo!", as the short ends and the TF2 ending flourish plays. Epilouge: Tails is sitting on the unconscious and twerking bodies of the characters he went against, the order from top to bottom being Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles. In addition, the control point next to them is now of BLU's possession, thanks to Tails. Characters *Tails *RED team members **Knuckles **Sonic **Amy Minor characters *3 out of the 4 BLU speed-type characters **Shadow **Sonic **Charmy *RED team members **Rouge **Shadow **Silver **Eggman **Blaze **Charmy **Tails **Bowser Transcript See Meet Tails/Transcript Category:TLOACTAC Shorts Category:TF2-based Shorts